United Front the 18th Extra Ops
United Front the 18th is the hundred and forty-sixth Extra Ops in Metal Slug Attack. Story At the Ptolemaic base, two soldiers are commenting on how hot it is. One tries to paint a Gunner Unit gold, but the heat overwhelms him and he leaves to cool off. The other soldier soon notices that the asphalt is starting to melt. In the Regular Army base, Marco and Midori wonder where the heat is coming from as the ocean's temperatures has risen steeply. Tarma explains that they've detected a flying object heading towards Earth and that the source of the heat appears to be coming from inside it. However, they lack a missile to shoot it down, and even then, the source inside is so hot that it rivals even the sun. Elsewhere in Rebel Army headquarters, Abigail briefs Beatriz, Vicky and Dolores for a counterattack against the mysterious source. Dion comes in and tells her that the Regular Army has initiated a United Front. Abigail decides to temporarily ally with the Regular Army, as they both share the same goal and it would be a perfect opportunity to see what the Regular Army is up to. Returning to the Ptolemaic base, the heat becomes so intense that the infantry are comparing it to hell. Geweih Metzelei is responsible for the source of the heat, and he takes a brief look around the base. He states how humans are always fighting and dying in vain, and that the law of the cosmos states that the weak are the prey of the strong. Declaring himself to be the strongest, he decides to bring "equality" by melting everyone into indistinguishable trash. Geweih proves to be stronger than expected, with all armies being unable to withstand his heat. Marco knows they cannot retreat, as the civilians will be killed if they do. He decides to make a last stand with Tarma just as Eri notices the Rebel Army. Vicky is concerned for her idol's safety, but Beatriz doesn't want to disappoint her sister just as a fireball strikes her. Abigail becomes concerned for Beatriz's safety and decides to find her when the latter cuts off all communications. Beatriz and Vicky arrive in a melted down area; the heat overwhelms her and she falls unconscious. Geweih states that the planet will be unable to sustain life in the next century. With his mission a success, he calls Schwarz and Bloom, entrusting the two to protect their new land as he leaves to destroy more planets. Beatriz wakes up to find both herself and Vicky still alive. Vicky tells her that the enemy left, but as the transmitter is broken, they are forced to walk home. Vicky is worried about her efforts going to waste in the form of MSP, to which Beatriz yells at her for thinking of something obscure when they could die. A helicopter arrives and Abigail rushes out to comfort Beatriz, while Dion takes Vicky away so the two have some time together. Vicky tells Dion that she is worried, and the latter initially believes she is scared, only to be flabbergasted when she tells him she needs to get back to base before the United Shop closes. Rentals Introduced Units Expert Units Stages Solo PT United Shop Trivia * Unlike the previous United Front Ops, this United Front's soundtracks were changed into Metal Slug 6's soundtracks. ** United Front theme has been changed into Discharge ** Very Easy and Easy (Fierce Battle) has been changed into Bridge 256 ** Normal and Hard (Steel Beast 6+7 Beets) has been changed into Biotoxic ** Very Hard and Hell (Beast of Beat 9/8) has been changed into Unavoidable Duel